The Shuttle
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: A story where Data and La Forge go through a wormhole expecting to return to a different location a couple light years from the Enterprise. This worm hole apparently was made by Romulan tech and somehow it landed in the hands of some other alien species. They didn't land where they expected originally. The wormhole brought them to Earth. In Miami, Florida. 2016.
1. The wormhole

"I find it hard to believe Romulans made a worm hole machine and left it out like this," Data remarks.

"Me too," La Forge said.

Ever since the Romulans brainwashed La Forge, he felt a cold shudder whenever the mention of Romulan tech was said. Perhaps that it was just the memory of what he had been put through and forced to see. The shuttle is approaching the wormhole where there are other space crafts waiting for apparently nothing. The pilots are probably arguing what to do; enter or not enter.

"Come back in one piece," Came Picard's transmission. "If you land in a different quadrant..."

"We'll leave," La Forge said. "We got it, Captain."

"After you determine it is stable," Picard adds.

La Forge nods.

"We will," La Forge said.

The transmission ends.

"The worm hole is open," Data said.

"Let's go," La Forge said.

The shuttle flew off into the wormhole. The inside of the worm hole is blue with several shades of colors and yellow beaming on around the air craft. Data blinks seeing a jelly fish pass by.

"Uh, Geordi," Data said. "Are Jelly Fish suppose to be in worm holes?"

"I don't think so," La Forge said.

The shuttle tore through the exit of the wormhole to out of the atmosphere of Earth.

"This is...unexpected," Data said. "We are above Earth."

"Computer, where are we?" La Forge asks.

"Earth," The computer replies.

"We can't have gone to Earth in that speed," La Forge said,puzzled.

"I see a lot of satellites and space junk," Data said. "It appears..."

Something struck the back end of the shuttle sending it flying down hurling towards Earth. Data presses buttons struggling to regain control of the space craft that is catching heat, fire, and steam behind it. Data manages to put up the shields to the shuttle and turn the direction of the shuttle making it in the right position to land. The speed limit of course slowed down for the shuttle.

"I have established a slow speed for the shuttle," Data said.

"La Forge to Enterprise, we've been hit and crash landing on Earth," La Forge said.

"Oh look," Data said. "Florida is above water."

La Forge looks over.

"But Florida is underwater!" La Forge said.

"Apparently it is not," Data said.

"This can't be true," La Forge said. "It has been one hundred sixty years since Florida has sinked."

The sky turns dark and the smoke coming out of the back end to the shuttle fades out.


	2. Crashed

_**..January 5th,2016...**_

 _ **...Miami...10:58 PM...**_

Amanda Rollins is driving over the small bridge in the swampy forest. The sky is so dark there are stars standing out forming constellations and the moon is out. She is listening to the song 'take me there' by Rascall Flatts tapping her fingers on the driver bumpy dark hand bar.

"Take me there!" Amanda sang, nodding her head to the song.

Amanda stops the motorcycle right when she had got off the bridge smelling something not quite right. She shook her head then resumes riding where her blonde hair freely flows off her shoulders, the wind brushing against her cheek, and the over all speed seemed to make her forget what worries she had on her mind. The morning was like hell to Amanda. The dark was a sweet comfort for sleep. She wanted to wage a war against night and day but that is not close to being possible.

As any average night dwellers, she loves to sing with the radio.

"Everythin' about you," Amanda continues to sing. "I wanna know everything about you, man!" She shook her fist at the night sky. "Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live, where you keep the rest of your life hid-"

Then came the crash landing of the shuttle making the motorcycle skid to the right squealing against the rocky pavement and her falling flat on her side. Amanda stops the motorcycle, takes off the helmet, and gets up cautiously approaching the space craft. She is scared and most notably frightened.

"Hello?" Amanda asks, in a squeaky voice.

The door opens to the side of the shuttle.

Smoke drifts off.

"Sorry for the landing!" Came a young man's voice. The source of the voice stuck his head out and he had a apologetic look on his face. "Oh, nice Motorcycle, I have done research on the Harley Davidson. That's the Christmas 248k addition."

Amanda gasps.

Why in the world is the man's eyes glowing so yellow?

"Is something wrong with your eyes?" Amanda asks.

"No,I was built like that, the name's Data," Data said.

Amanda pulls up her motorcycle.

"You're named after a piece of technology?"Amanda asks.

"Technically I am technology," Data said. "Excuse me, I'll try to get the shuttle out of the way."

Amanda watches the space craft hover above the ground momentarily and then slide into the ditch. Amanda is left in a shock at this unusual sight. Never before had she seen such advanced air craft before her eyes including a man calling himself 'Data'. Data came out of the air craft along with a man wearing a strange item around his head resembling a head band except it is not.

"The engine's been broken,Data,"

Data turns towards Amanda.

"I didn't catch your designation," Data said.

"A-...Ah-Amander," Amanda said.

"Amander?" Data said, puzzled.

"I believe she means Amanda, Data," The second man said, with a laugh. "I am Geordi La Forge."

"What is that on your head?" Amanda asks.

"My visor," La Forge said. "It helps me see."

"Visor," Amanda said, find it odd sounding.

"Yes," La Forge said.

Amanda puts her hands on her hips narrowing her eyebrows.

"Are you some kind of Sci-Fi nerds?" Amanda said.

"No," La Forge said, as his face turns pale. "We are not nerds."

"What is a nerd?" Data asks.

"A single-minded expert in a particular technical field," Amanda said.

"Oooh," Data said. "That makes a lot of sense. I have been wondering what nerd meant since Wesley called me a Sherlock Nerd."

"Amanda, what year is it?" La Forge asks.

"2016," Amanda said.

"Geordi, it seems we traveled in time," Data said.

"Oh no," La Forge said.

"Time travelers, that is funny," Amanda said. "That is only possible in those fictional TV shows."

"This is not funny," Data said. "I do not see how it is funny."

"Amanda, do you have something of this era to tow our space craft?" La Forge asks.

"My dad is a tow trucker," Amanda said.

"We can use that," La Forge said.

"I'll go get it," Amanda said. "I'll be back in 30 minutes."

And with that Amanda drove off.


	3. Fiction

_**..January 6th,2016...**_

 _ **...Miami...6:58 AM...**_

"I like these boys," Amanda's father, being Jake Rollins, said as he snickers leaning back in his chair.

"We'll be leaving, soon," La Forge said.

Amanda is washing the dishes.

"Not soon enough," Amanda muttered.

"You're quite the interesting man," Amanda's father said. "I only wish she met you long ago."

"Well," La Forge said. "Long distant relationships is kind of impossible in time travel."

Data is sitting on the couch watching television with his eyes wide and in shock at what he is witnessing.

"What do you mean?" Amanda's father asks.

Amanda puts the clean dish into the cabinet.

"I am from the year 2370," La Forge said, then he takes a bite out of the egg using a fork.

"And that space ship," Amanda's father said.

"A shuttle," Came Data's reply. Data changes the channel. "I will work on some of the repairs."

Data walks on out the building through the back door.

"He does know that's where my beasty dogs are," Amanda's father said, with a snicker.

Amanda is putting away the clean dishes.

"Don't worry about him," La Forge said. "Dogs love Data."

"So what is this Enterprise you are from?" Amanda's father asks.

"Currently under the command of Captain Picard," La Forge said.

"Captain Picard," Amanda's father repeats.

"Yes," La Forge said, with a nod.

"You know that guy is portayed by that awesome fella Patrick Stewart?" Amanda's father asks.

La Forge takes another bite of scrambled eggs raising a brow up at Amanda's father.

"They're too deep into their cosplaying," Amanda said. "They even have the tech to make a flying car."

La Forge swallows the bite.

"'That is not a flying car," La Forge said."It is a shuttle." He frowns. "And we are not cosplaying."

"Kids these days would envy you for living the life Star Trek style," Amanda's father notes.

"Star Trek?" La Forge repeats, confused.

"You look exactly like the kid from Star Trek," Amanda's father notes. "Say, what's your name, sonny?"

"Geordi La Forge," La Forge said.

Amanda's father blinks.

"Named after that guy, huh," Amanda's father said.

Amanda picks up her bag.

"Excuse me, but I am not aware of Star Trek," La Forge said.

"Star Trek: The Next Generation," Amanda's father said. La Forge takes another bite out of the scrambled egg. "See you after work...If you are back by dinner!"

Amanda shuts the door behind her.

"What about this Star Trek show?" La Forge said, after swallowing the bite.

Amanda's father smiles folding his arms on the table.

"It is best that I show you, sonny," Amanda's father said.

Amanda's father turns the television on.

"Hey," La Forge said. "That happened a few years ago!"

It was weird seeing himself on the screen in sick bay recovering from the parasite that had infected him.

"Years?" Amanda's father said, curiously.

"Yes,years," La Forge said.

"What is your rank on the Enterprise?" Amanda's father asks.

"Lieutenant Commander," La Forge said.

"Occupation?" Amanda's father asks.

"Chief Engineer," La Forge said.

Amanda's father rubs his chin turning the television to the news channel.

"Checks out," Amanda's father said. "So...What is up with your space shuttle?"

"A clutter of space debris, at a fast speed, collided against our ride," La Forge said. "And sent us crashing."

"That must have been a unpredictable ride," Amanda's father said.

"Actually, it was quite tense," La Forge admits.

Outside in the garage Data is attempting to reestablish contact with the Enterprise using common everyday gadget parts to create a possible-to-use communicator. It would take a average human three hours to attempt such a feat. But to Data it took less than an hour that went by. The screen sizzzled beeping to life.

"Commander Data, where are you?" Picard's voice came over the sizzling screen.

"Earth," Data said. "Not the Earth you are thinking. Geordi and I are in a different world where we are fiction."

"We are fictional?" Picard asks, as the screen becomes clearer.

Riker and Worf both have a 'what?' kind of look on their face.

"Yes, Captain," Data said, with a small nod.

"That is different," Picard said. "Is there any chance another worm hole can open up?"

"Since Romulans do not exist in this world; it is one in a million," Data said. "But if I can find a Vulcan then it is really not far-fetched."

"What year are you in?" Picard asks.

"2016," Data said. "Makes it reasonable that the future we are accustomed to will never happen to this planet."

"So we won't exist in this planet's future," Riker said.

"Not at all," Data said.

Riker rubs his bearded chin contemplating the very idea of him not existing.

"Good luck, Commander Data," Picard said.

The call ended.


	4. Help

_**...January 6th, Miami...**_

 _ **..Outside Dance Party...9:57 PM...**_

"Why the hell did you tear me out of a good party?" Amanda demands an answer. Data is contemplating a logical reply. Amanda folds her arms making a frown on her face. "Give me a direct answer!"

"Because I need your help," Data said.

"You mean 'We'," Amanda said.

"La Forge is gathering the required metal to repair the hull," Data said. "I have been told by your sire that you work for this elusive and very hidden base."

Amanda tilts her head up rubbing her forehead.

"Damn it,"Amanda said. "My job is classified."

"I want to go home," Data said. "More than you know."

"So what kind of help you do need?" Amanda asks, leaning against the bricked wall furrowing her dark eyebrows.

"It depends if you have currently holding a pair of elf eared beings with narrow eyebrows and a haircut normally seen on little girls," Data said.

Amanda's eyes went wide.

"The elf people," Amanda said.

"No, those are Vulcans," Data said. "Vulcans have been visiting this planet even without first contact."

"So, let me get this straight," Amanda said. "Aliens do exist in this world."

"Yes," Data said, with a slight nod.

"That means your future would be possible!" Amanda exclaims.

"No, not necessarily," Data said. "By my deductions my prototype would be google," Amanda yawns. "The federation of planets would be generally known before it's conception and the meaning behind it would be lost, full of fan lore, and more truthfully dedicated to the fictional version rather than what is happening in the now."

Amanda takes her back off the wall.

"So you wouldn't have a future version," Amanda said.

"Affirmitive," Data said.

"That is logical," Amanda said. "Why do you need Vulcans?"

"To build a machine, Amanda," Data said. "I am afraid this will be on your record."

"It will be," Amanda said. "They are in chronostasis," Amanda's hands loosen their grip and her eyes dart up towards Data. "No one is suppose-" A woman walks by along with a woman partner between a young man wearing a hat on backwards. Amanda stops what she was about to say watching them get out of ear shot. "Is suppose to know."

"I am well aware of Area 51's complications," Data said. "I need them to make a machine and then they'll be free to go home."

"Home?" Amanda asks.

"Vulcan," Data said.

Amanda tilts her head to the side.

"Their home is themselves?" Hannah said.

"No," Data said. "That is the name of their planet."

Hannah straightens her head with the most perplexed facial reactions.

"I am confused," Amanda said.

"Initially their names were Vulcanians," Data explains, then looks over to the motorcycle. "I do not know how to ride a motorcycle or better yet balance myself on a motorcycle."

Data faces towards Amanda.

"All right," Amanda said. "I am going back to work on the 10th. Coming back to work any sooner will look suspicious."

"I am very good at hacking into your modern day computers," Data said,wiggling his fingers.

"Figures," Amanda said. "Just please...Don't become a hacker the FBI is alerted about."

"I won't," Data said. "I have done research about the agencies in this time."

"Good call," Amanda said. "Buddy, how did you find me?"

"I tracked your communication device," Data said, holding up a modified Tricorder.

"My phone," Amanda said, wide eyed.

"Yes, that," Data said, putting the Tricorder down.

Amanda's eyes return to their normal size.

"Data, you are going to start learning how to ride a motorcycle starting tonight," Amanda said.

Our scene transfers to 30 minutes later right outside of a park that has a grassy setting with little pools of water alongside rocks that form into what people call as 'Ponds'. Data looks down at the ponds seeing the little fish swim casually not paying attention to the Android hovering above. Amanda is setting the motorcycle up for newbie mode.

"In my future these fish are larger," Data said.

"Oh really?" Amanda asks.

"Affirmative," Data said. "I caught one during one of my three month vacations on Earth on the border of Florida."

"On a boat," Amanda said.

"A nice boat," Data said, then taps on the water lightly.

The fish swim away splashing water onto Data's face.

Amanda giggles seeing there is some seaweed on Data's nose.

"It is ready," Amanda said. "Just think of it as riding a bicycle except your feet is resting."

"What is funny?" Data asks.

"Feel your nose," Amanda said. "The bridge of it."

Data feels seaweed on his nose.

"Oh," Data said, then he flicks off the seaweed.

Data gets on the motorcycle then puts his fingers wrapped around the bars.

"What next?" Data asks, puzzled.

"You told me you know about this model," Amanda said. "You should know how to start it."

"On the contrary;no," Data said. "I have no experience driving the christmas addition."

Great, Amanda thought, So much for it being easy.

"Look on the dashboard," Amanda said. "That is the start button."

Data looks towards the dashboard.

"Oh," Data said. "I have always wondered what that button meant," He taps on the circular button with a rectangle placed to the side. "Go."

The engines hummed to life and gas blew out of the tail pipe.

"Now press the button between the center to the bar," Amanda said. "And press the pedal."

"Oh," Data said, pressing the button. "Like this-"

Data speeds off on the motorcycle making the motorcycle run on the back wheel.

"Shit,shit,shit," Amanda repeats, running after Data. "DON'T CRASH INTO THE STORE!"

Data turns the motorcycle towards the left narrowly missing a pet store.

"Miss Amanda!" Data calls.

"Yes?" Amanda yells back.

"I do not have knowledge on how to stop this vehicle!" Data shouts.

"Put both wheels on the ground and hit the stop button!" Amanda yells,fumbling out a small triangle machine from her pocket.

Data manages to put it back on two wheels.

"Where is the stop button?" Data asks.

"On the dashboard!" Amanda shouts back. "Hair Saloon coming up!"

Data takes a abrupt turn to the right missing the hair saloon. Amanda presses a button in the middle of the square triangle device then tosses it feet away from Data. The small item becomes enlarged with a padded surface,enlarged buttons, and the imprint of a motorcycle right in the middle. The motorcycle is stopped by the padded stop machine.

"Where did you come up with this?" Data asks, curious.

"Everyday there is news of motorcycle accidents," Amanda said. "I decided during my engineering days to make a machine that works on any type of motorcycle to my needs."

Data presses the stop button then leans the motorcycle to the side.

"This is a very impressive piece of transportation machinery," Data said. "I can tell you customized it."

"Just the engine," Amanda said,shyly. "Perhaps we should practice your driving skills at the local Nascar racing course..."

"Sounds like a good idea," Data said. "I've never been at a racing track."

Amanda smiles.

"Tonight,will be your first time," Amanda said.


	5. Secrets hide in the shadows

_**..January 9th,2016...**_

 _ **...Florida,Miami...**_

"Back in my day; we snipers were the epicenter to keeping America safe," Amanda's father brags, tossing a piece of popcorn into his mouth.

"Snipers?" La Forge said.

"Yes, snipers," Amanda's father said.

"We don't have snipers," La Forge said. "That skill became useless after the fair treatment of every civilian was established in my future. There is a set of rules that everyone abides by and lives by,as well."

"I am well aware of your perfect society," Amanda's father said.

La Forge sighs shaking his head.

"It is not pitch perfect," La Forge said. "We have a low crime rate."

"And that is?" Amanda's father asks.

"1%," La Forge said.

"...Let me guess," Amanda's father said. "That is crimes by teenagers trying to prove themselves!"

La Forge nods.

"'Yeah," La Forge said. "How did you know?"

"I don't need to guess, sonny," Amanda's father said. "I know teenagers."

La Forge closes the engine to the shuttle.

"So you've raised a teenager," La Forge said.

"Pppsh," Amanda's father said. "Her mother raised her. Not I. I was busy getting shot at!"

La Forge raises his eyebrows.

"But snipers don't get shot at,"

"CIA," Amanda's father said. "Between you and me;..." He looks both ways. "It is dangerous being in the service for a secret agency."

"I have been shot at by phasers," La Forge said. "And electronic malfunctions, aliens turning me into a different creature, getting brainwashed, and having to lose a new pair of eyes; my job is more dangerous than yours."

"You are a lucky fellow," Amanda's father said, as La Forge locks the hood. "For being on adventures."

"You are not quite surprised by what I mentioned," La Forge said, sounding quite surprised.

"Sonny, I have seen it all," Amanda's father said. "Sadly my daughter isn't that much into watching TV." He shook his head turning away. "But I am sure.." He turns back towards La Forge. "You have more interesting stories."

"Those are just the highlight," La Forge said.

Amanda's father snickers.

"Good to hear," Amanda's father said. "I look forward to them...Hey,that's Amanda's co-worker friend Johnny Stavo!"

Amanda's father walks out of the garage where the darkness cloaks the shuttle.

"Hey, Mr Rollins," Stavo said, polietly.

"Morning, Stavo," Amanda's father said. "What brings you here?"

La Forge stood in the darkness staying out of sight. He had his own prime directive that formed over the past few days. La Forge did not want a repeat of a couple conversations he had in the city due to his visor and clothing. People find it odd about the uniform in design and taste perhaps even the purpose of it!

"It seems we are picking up earlier on work," Stavo said. "She won't be back tonight."

There is a pause.

"How long is it this time?" Amanda's father asks.

"I...I really don't know," Stavo said. "Something came up at work. Something big."

"Just don't let it be long as it was in 2009," Amanda's father said.

"Back then she came back," Stavo said.

"But she was two years old, damn it,"Amanda's father said. "I don't know what happened back there but she wasn't the same for a long time. She would speak a different language in mid sentence and look at me oddly."

"I am sorry, but that was complications," Stavo said.

"Complications?" Amanda's father said, enfueled by rage. "THAT'S MY DAUGHTER."

La Forge wanted to approach the two but he decided otherwise.

"I am not saying it that way," Stavo said, shaking his hands.

"The hell you are," Amanda's father said. "She's not expendable. She is human and she loves fiddling gadgets into new things. If you take away her motor skills; she has nothing to live for!" Amanda's father sways his hand. "Nothing." He hissed at the word. "She once injured her hands and couldn't do anything for a couple months that were painful for me to watch her in."

"That was way before Amanda came to us," Stavo said.

Amanda's father's fingers curl up against his palm.

"No, you came to her," Amanda's father said. "If anything happens to my baby girl; you are responsible, Mr Stavo!"

Amanda's father went inside the house.

Stavo sighs, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That didn't go well," Stavo said, looking down towards the side putting his left hand in his pocket.


	6. Not able to compute

_**...January 9th,2016...**_

 _ **...Florida,Miami...10:49 AM..**_

"Why are you so sad?" Data asks, as Amanda's father is sitting on a chair to the porch.

"Everyday she goes in there, top secret base, and doesn't come back for days," Amanda's father said. "I believe one day...There won't be a shred of my daughter left behind."

"Maybe you should have told her this before she left," Data said.

"I don't need to tell her," Amanda's father said. "She knows it in her heart."

"Huh," Data said. "That is a phrase I like to relate to."

"But you're an android," Amanda's father said.

"Yes," Data said.

"Androids have their robotic guts to rely on," Amanda's father said, with a sigh. "Androids don't have hearts."

"Yes," Data said.

"Tell me," Amanda's father said, turning his head up towards Data. "Have you ever been a father?"

Data nods.

"Yes, I've been a father," Data said. "And I have her memories. Her name was Val."

"Pretty name," Amanda's father said, softly.

"Yes, it was," Data said. "It means beloved."

"If your daughter was still alive..." Amanda's father said. "What if."

"What if what?" Data asks.

"If your daughter was being lost bit by bit by a Federation program, what would you do?" Amanda's father asks.

Data pauses.

"Try...Try to help her of course," Data said.

Amanda's father sighs.

"You're one lucky guy not to feel," Amanda's father said.

"I have a emotion chip installed," Data said;.

"Oh god," Amanda's father said.

"What?" Data asks.

"You'll understand one day," Amanda's father said.

"I really like to know," Data said.

"If someone pissed you off by killing the one most closest to you; what would you do?" Amanda's father asks.

"Follow regulations," Data said.

"No, damn it," Amanda's father said, shaking his right hand. "You would get revenge the proper way or not the proper way."

"I am sorry, but in my time it is not recommended to go out on a vengeance mission," Data said.

"Whatever is happening in that base, god knows what, something is happening to my little girl," Amanda's father said. "It won't end when you two go home."

"Perhaps I'll understand what is happening when I see it for myself," Data said.

Amanda's father shook his head.

"No, for once; this is not part of your business on Earth,Data," Amanda's father said. "If anything, I will find out for myself."

"If I am correct sir, this is my business," Data said.

"Just promise you won't get in what my daughter is in," Amanda's father said.

"I am sorry, my processor is malfunctioning," Data said.

"I wasn't born yesterday, sonny," Amanda's father said. "You are hearing what you want to hear."

"I didn't hear the last part," Data said.

Amanda's father smiles at Data's attitude.

"I am not going to ask," Amanda's father said.

La Forge came out of the garage.

"I have the cloaking device prepared!" La Forge said.

"Good luck getting home," Amanda's father said.


	7. Into darkness

_**...January 9th,2016...**_

 _ **...Florida,Miami...2:30 PM..**_

The phone call indicated the operation was way too easy, even Data sounded uncertain if this course of action was real the right one. What is on his mind is Amanda. His daughter. The one he hadn't raised from childhood to adulthood. The parent who did all the raising was her late mother Alexandria Rollins. Alexandria died in 2005 because of a car crash while Jake survived only to feel survivors guilt.

 _C-C-Creak_ went the door.

"Back so soon?" Amanda's father said, sitting on the chair facing the TV. "That is a surprise."

Stavo walks in front of the TV holding a gun to his side.

"One less loose end," Stavo said, then presses the trigger.

A bullet lands in Amanda's father's chest. Stavo lowers the gun while Amanda's father lost consciousness. Stavo turns the TV off then goes through the open doorway leaving a bleeding Jake behind. Stavo stops at the entrance to the doorway. Stavo is wearing dark gloves that reach to the edge of his wrists then takes out a phone.

"Target 4783 has been eliminated," Stavo said.

"Good," Went the other voice on the phone. "Go to the other targets. We can't have any strings left behind once this project is completed."

Stavo slides his finger on the phone then puts it away.

"Audios, dead man," Stavo said.

Stavo left the apartment.


	8. A dying man

_**...January 9th,2016...**_

 _ **...Florida,Miami...2:40 PM..**_

"Data," La Forge said, once he had cleared the window to the pods. "These are not Vulcans."

"What?" Data said. "That can"t be."

"These are Romulans," La Forge said. "They may resemble Vulcans; but they are not."

Data lands the cloaked shuttle inside the Rollin's garage.

They had left Amanda behind at the work force, for now, at least. It was Amanda's request that she stay to finish her duties. So Data and La Forge respected her decision. Data has a bad feeling crawling up his artificial skin. Data gets up, then presses the door latch opening button, and gets out of the shuttle.

"Data, where are you going?" La Forge asks.

"To the house," Data said.

This puzzled La Forge.

"Why?" La Forge asks.

Data walks out of the garage. He saw fresh boot prints on the fine brown dirt. Data walks alongside the boot prints carefully not to disturb evidence. The android mentally documents the surroundings in his processor for in case anyone comes in and accidentally get rids of the evidence. He had a bad feeling that it wasn't just an average human who had done what might be a criminally unfounded deed.

"Jake?" Data calls.

The TV is off.

Data hears a groan.

"Data..." Amanda's father groans.

Data comes into the living room where on the floor lays Amanda's father. The android comes to the side of the ailing man.

"Who did this?" Data asks.

"...Stavo," Amanda's father faintly said. "He's...He's...He's...He's killing other people."

Data is confused.

"Why?" Data asks.

"...That project, getting rid of loose ends," Amanda's father said, he weakly takes Data's hand but makes a firm grip. "Please...Make sure my baby girl doesn't die."

Data blinks.

"I can try," Data said.

"You will,Data," Amanda's father said.

Amanda's father's grip loosens and his eyes lost light. He lets go of Data's hand letting it collapse to the floor. Amanda's father's head turns to the side on the rug. Data mutters 'Goodbye, Mr Rollins' then closes the man's eyes using his fingers.

"Data, what is it?" La Forge asks, coming into the house.

"Jake is dead," Data said.

La Forge stops at the kitchen.

"What?" La Forge said, in surprise.

"It appears that Stavo has murdered Amanda's father," Data said, getting up.

"We should call Amanda about her father's death," La Forge said.

"Amanda turned her phone off before she left," Data said. "We should focus on getting the Romulans awaken and calling in the authorities."

"So you are saying we report this and go where?" La Forge asks.

"Anywhere," Data said. "But we _could_ go to..." He picks up a brochure from the table. "The empty studio that brought Earth our world."


	9. Case work

_**...January 11th, 2016..**_

 _ **..Miami, Florida...**_

Solving the fatal gun shot to Jake James Rollins proves to be difficult for Detective Valentine De'Rue. She had gone through the crime scene many times, carefully, observing everything and anything. The fingerprint on the victim came up as an actor. An pretty old actor she had seen a couple movies he was in. The actor? Brent Spiner. But Brent was somewhere else with a solid clad alibi.

"Who the hell did this?" Valentine said, standing up from the outlined place where the dead body once lay.

The techies had told Valentine the fingerprints must have been planted.

 _Jingle bells, jingle all the way-_

Valentine answers her phone.

"Hello?" Valentine said.

"I know who did this," Came a oddly familiar voice.

Valentine looks around.

"Who?" Valentine said, wary for the caller.

"Johnny Stavo," The man said.

The guy who called in the crime.

Valentine raises her eyebrows.

"But why would he kill this man?" Valentine said.

Stavo was the least expected person to be a killer in Valentine's eyes

"Loose ends," The man said.

Valentine raises her brows not at all convinced.

The man, on the other end, being Data could feel such crippling sad emotion. Valentine's voice reminded Data strongly of his daughter Val. His voice dripped in a sad tone. He had to change his attitude before it got any further into tears. Of course turning off his emotion chip would do quite the change for the time being. Data turns his emotion chip off where it made the uncomfortable sad feeling go away. Data did not feel a thing afterwards. Now let's refer to him as the man for this scene only.

"What loose ends?" Valentine asks.

"Amanda Rollins is in engineering and is on a top secret project, so she is gone for months at a time," The man explains. "She wasn't there to witness her father's death. You can't contact her where she has gone because her phone is off."

Valentine contemplates with a pause.

"Well, you know a lot about her," Valentine finally said after awhile.

"Amanda taught me how to ride a motorcycle," The man said.

This man sounded more and more like a suspect.

"Lost your memory?" Valentine asks.

"No Detective," The man said. "It was my first time learning to ride a motorcycle."

The man sounded so convinced by what he said.

"Why would Mr Stavo kill Mr Rollins?" Valentine asks.

"Because he was hired," The man said. "I have no idea why but Amanda is connected to Area 51..."

Detective Valentine laughs.

"You are insane," Valentine said. "Area 51 is for jet testing."

"Not only that," The man said. "Unworldly testing."

"Are you accusing the most American Jet Base of UFO testing?" Valentine asks.

"It is identified," The man said. "Not a UFO."

Valentine sighs lowering her gaze towards the floor where a brochure lay.

"What is it?" Valentine asks.

"It is technology that shouldn't exist," The man said. He lowered his voice. "Not yet at least."

Valentine hears two voices over the phone other than the man.

"Where are you?" Valentine asks, raising her gaze up.

"Somewhere out there," The man said. "You must investigate this murder."

"It was an accidental shooting," Valentine shooting. "Robbery gone wrong."

"Then how come his eyes are closed?" The man asks.

"You were there," Valentine said.

"As I said, apparently, the killer is Johnny Stavo," The man said.

"Dead man's last words," Valentine said. "He told you who shot him."

"Affirmative," The man said. "I promise you will get the killer."

The man hangs up.

"That is...strange," Valentine said, then shook her head.

Who in their right mind would mimic Brent Spiner's young voice?

A frightened eyewitness, probably.

Now she had to start the case by asking what friends and family Amanda had outside of work.


	10. Rumbling Romulans

_**...January 22nd,2016...**_

 _ **...Florida,Miami...8:40 PM..**_

"Come on, gimme that pizza, T'kowl!"

"Give me the codes for the DS and I will!"

"No, brother!"

"Then I suppose I am eating this pizza, T'Fella,"

"THAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE!"

La Forge rolls an eye under the visor.

They were spending far too much time arguing over food. Seriously, they were. Data, apparently does not necessarily share the same opinion over their antics. Data viewed it as 'amusing interactions between the brothers'. La Forge at first thought T'Fella and T'Kowl reminded Data of him and his brother if they had grown alongside each other as Androids at the same level.

La Forge is dealing with the engineering of the machine while the 'T' Brothers deal with the construction of the large and massive machine capable of flying in the space. La Forge has taken on the job of a janitor at a scrap metal yard. It is was just their luck that Amanda is usually at her work for 2 to 3 months. The time she is spending at home is work vacation under conditions of the job agreement. Data is brushing up on research for the actors and the show itself 'Star Trek: The Next Generation'.

Data taps his fingers on the arm rest to the captain's chair.

It was tempting to contact the one person he looked up to.

Only that is their actor.

"Data, how can you withstand their annoying arguments?" La Forge asks.

"I think of something different," Data said. "Or turn my audios off."

"But I have ears, Data," La Forge said.

"Listen to music," Data said.

It felt weird to be sitting in the chair when he isn't acting captain. Data has been in the chair notable times whenever certain members had gone off on away missions, Picard was unable to act as Captain, or the crew were abducted by some alien species. Data gets up then goes over to his chair. There is a large machine resembling that of a cannon only with a square flat back end and a screen that reminded Data of the one he saw everyday except it can't move. He saw the keyboard that is cut out little squares quite different to the one he had seen on the machine back on the Enterprise.

Data felt more at home and comfortable in this seat.

"Computer," Data said. "Call..." He paused. "Oh wait, I am talking to a prop."

Data takes out a burner cell he had purchased.

This one resembles a new phone that isn't a flip phone.

"Siri," Data said.

"Yes?" Siri asks.

"Call Patrick Stewart," Data said.

"Sir, are you serious?" Siri asks.

"I am serious,Siri," Data said.

"Calling in progress," Siri said.

Data waited five minutes.

"Hello?" Came a familiar voice. "Who is calling this late at night?"

"It is I, Captain," Data said.

Data heard Patrick's low laugh.

"Uh, Brent?" Came Patrick's voice. "You sound younger, it must be the phone."

"I assure you, Captain," Data said. "I am not Brent Spiner. I am Commander Data of the Enterprise."

"You know, The Next Generation is a fictional show, right?" Patrick asks.

"It is not fictional to me, Captain," Data said. "Right now I am using Siri."

Patrick sighs.

"Brent, go to sleep," Patrick said.

"I am sorry if calling you 'Captain' annoys you," Data said. "But I am here to inquire if you are aware of any people calling in about top secret government version of the Enterprise or something like it."

This mind boggles Patrick.

"Uh no," Patrick said. "Now really, who are you?"

"I am from the year 2370, currently serving the USS Enterprise NCC- 1701-D, my name is Data and I am stuck in a reality I do not belong with my friend Geordi," Data said, pressing a button that puts the conversation on speaker mode. "I am sorry for waking you up so late, Mr Patrick."

Patrick pauses taking in the information.

"Well..." Patrick said. "That is...A little strange."

La Forge came over.

"Data, are we seriously going to keep giving Romulans pizza in exchange they make a wormhole machine?" La Forge asks.

"Yes," Data said.

"LeVar?" Patrick asks.

"LeVar who?" La Forge asks.

"LeVar Burton," Patrick said. "Is Michael Dorn there?"

"No," Data and La Forge said.

"Who is Michael Dorn?" La Forge asks.

"You know him," Patrick said. "You two were with him when he portrayed Worf for seven seasons!"

La Forge looks over towards Data.

"Tell me this is not the Captain's actor," La Forge said.

"It is," Data said.

"Data," La Forge said, putting one hand on the back end of the chair. "We sound crazy to this man."

"I thought asking him if he had any calls about ships being constructed resembling the Enterprise would help," Data said.

La Forge sighs.

"Oh Data," La Forge said. "Nobody, in their right mind, would duplicate the Enterprise in hopes of making a future that will not be."

"You know I am not on mute?" Patrick asks.

"Sorry, Captain," La Forge apologizes.

"I am not your Captain," Patrick said. "Please, call me Patrick."

"I am sorry for your night to be interrupted by Mr Data here," La Forge said.

"Apology accepted," Patrick said. "Just stop pretending to be young again."

La Forge raises his brows then looks over towards Data.

"Data?" La Forge asks.

"It's been years since Brent Spiner portrayed me and that goes same for the other cast members," Data said. "They are not young as they used to be."

"Oooh," La Forge said, lowering his brows. "I get it."

"I am still look young," Came Patrick's voice. "For my age."

"We...We are young, technically," Data said. "According to this reality's information my actor has white hair due to his old age, looks different, but easily recognizable."

"Wow, like your father?" La Forge asks.

"Not exactly," Data said. "I'll show you his wikipedia page or that 'epic' selfie."

The interaction between the two eerily reminded Patrick of the days when he was busy on set portraying a character he loved. The days when Brent and LeVar practiced some of their lines/ scenes together and often described their character's relationship as a 'best friend'. The show itself brought the cast together as a family. Brent Spiner is the godfather of Gates McFadden's son. Gates portrayed Beverly Crusher. In truth Picard became part of him and what part of Patrick was left went into Picard. Over the years portraying Picard has made Patrick a better listener.

"...Data, what is a selfie?" La Forge asks.

"A picture of oneself." Data said. "I have learned there is sick bays for the selfie syndrome."

"That is...absurd," La Forge remarks.

"I know," Data said. "But rather remarkable. There is even a shoe with a selfie stick."

"Tell me that isn't real," La Forge said.

"It was an April Fools prank," Data said.

"That is funny," La Forge said. "I can't take a selfie shoe for what it is worth."

"Agreed," Data said.

"Me three," Patrick chimes in

"Sorry, Captain," Data and La Forge said.

"...We meant Patrick," Data said.

"Much better," Patrick said. "You two remind me of before I hit fame with X-Men. Oh, those were the days."

"Goodbye," La Forge said.

La Forge presses the red button.

"Well, that got us no where," Data said.

"I am going to hit the hay," La Forge said. "And make sure those two rascals clean up their mess, kay?"

"I will," Data said.

La Forge leaves Data.

"GIMMIE THE NAPKIN, BROTHER!" T'Fella demands.

La Forge exits the studio.

"GIVE ME THE DS CODES!" T'Kowl shouts back.

"NEVER!" T'Fella shouts.

Data sighs, knowing he had to face on two bickering Romulans.

"You two, play Rock-Paper-Scissors," Data said. "Or go to sleep."

"We need no sleep," T'Kowl replies.

"Romulans are not Androids," Data said. "Get some rest."

"No!" The twins shout back.

Data gets up, walks over to the twins who are busy acting like pretzel chips climbing ontop of another right off a poster to a circus. Data applies the Vulcan pinch knocking out the pair in the correct points. Data carries the twins and puts them on separate beds. Data views the big machinery that is in progress. Steady progress. In two months it will be completed and ready to go.

Data had to see what Amanda is helping to create.

He can hear the Romulans mumbling in their sleep.


	11. Shopping with Romulans

_**..Feb 2nd,2016..**_

 _ **..Miami...Florida..**_

La Forge goes shopping for two Romulans and one Android. Buying clothes for a Android proves to be difficult as people would gawk at Data's appearance and point at him mumbling 'his skin is like eggshell' because of the light in the store. So Data had to stay behind at the studio.

"Why must we buy new clothes?" T'Fella asks.

"I like the ones we have," T'Kowl admits.

"Because we have another month to spend in this reality," La Forge said. "And we don't walk around wearing the same old clothes."

"Well, that's quite contrary to wearing your uniforms all the time," T'Fella said.

La Forge sighs.

"I am not wearing my uniform," La Forge said. "I am wearing sun glasses and I can't see color exactly but you can be my color-eyes."

"Color-eyes?" T'Kowl asks.

T'Fella and T'Kowl are wearing hats that cover their curly pointy ears and partially their 'V' shaped forehead. The brothers have birth marks on their faces that set them apart making them appear not identical. T'Fella has a birthmark on the left side of his face while T'Kowl has a birthmark on the right side of his face. Strangely their birthmarks resemble puzzle pieces that still remain a mystery to their parents.

"Yes," La Forge said. "You can see color while I cannot. I can only see shapes and figures."

"Oooh," The brothers said at once.

La Forge comes to the men section.

"You two do the picking," La Forge said.

"What?" T'Fella asks.

"You just said we'll be your color eyes," T'Kowl points out.

"I was being sarcastic," La Forge said. "Besides,you two need to get your own taste of style."

"But shopping for clothes that fit our shoulders is difficult as it is,"

"No, not really," La Forge said. "Since coming into this world your shoulders are lowered, rounded, and very much human."

The brothers feel their shoulders to notice the change in their design.

"What the?" T'Kowl said, puzzled.

"Is this a trick?" T'Fella asks.

"No, it is not," La Forge said, with a chuckle. "There's a reason why your clothes have been fitting your shoulders."

"He has a point," T'Fella said.

"Now, I'll be getting some fast food," La Forge said. "Do yourself a favor and search for clothes."

"Uh, what about that Data dude?" T'Kowl asks.

"Well," La Forge said. "It seems you are going to be 'twinsies'."

La Forge walks past the men's clothing section leaving the twins behind. The twins brave through their feeling of humiliation to walk into the rows of hangars dangling clothes. They had a strict budget to go on as La Forge noted when driving to the store. It made sense La Forge can drive because he can see figures clearly. Faces were like a blurr, somewhat, to La Forge.

"Hey," Andrew Stottlehammer said. "Why are you two in the kid section?"

"We're searching for proper full grown clothing," T'Fella replied.

Stottlehammer laughs.

"The adult section is over there," Stottlehammer said, pointing right behind his shoulder.

The two bowed their heads and said, "Jolan tru," then went off in the direction Stottlehammer pointed in. Stottlehammer turns towards the straying Romulans having a weird look on his face that could be a form of disgust. Nobody cannot be sure what form of expression this is.

"Weird-o's," Stottlehammer said.

The twins browse the racks of clothing.

"Hmm..." T'Fella said, feeling the inside of a hood to a jacket. "This feels so soft."

"I chose this one," T'Kowl said, getting one of each different style of a shirt for the group.

"Brother, don't get obsessed with clothing like you did last time," T'Fella said.

T'Kowl sighs.

"That was back on Romulas," T'Kowl said. "It was on extravagant attire week."

"This is much of the same, brother," T'Fella said. "It started out just like this."

"Then you'll be my restraint,' T'Kowl said. "Happy?"

T'Fella puts on a detective hat on backwards.

"Happah," T'Fella said, doing a pose.

T'Kowl laughs at his brother's silliness.

"Put it back," T'Kowl said.

T'fella frowns.

"You are no fun," T'Fella complains, putting the hat back on a old man.

"Someone has to be the responsible one around here," T'Kowl said, swinging some pants over his shoulder.

"Brother!" T'Fella cries. "We don't know if any of them will fit Data!"

"Data confided to me his pant size when we were trying on pants," T'Kowl said, in Romulan language.

Now at this point they are speaking Romulan.

"I don't recall you two in the same room, lacking clothes, trying on pants!" T'Fella said.

"You were working on the machine," T'Kowl said.

T'Fella smiles.

"Oh, I remember," T'Fella said. "I made La Forge get his faced covered in smoke."

"Exactly," T'Kowl said.

The two continue their browsing when a couple stare awkwardly at the two. The stares were too much to bare so the twins turn their backs on the couple making them stare at the backsides. The pair pick boxers and socks along the way. T'Fella turned out to be curious about the undergarments of women. T'Kowl never wanted a repeat of that event, EVER.

"I believe this is enough," T'Fella said, with his arms full.

"Great,let's find our blind man," T'Kowl said, switching to English in mid sentence.


	12. Differences

**_..Feb 10th,2016.._**

 ** _..Miami...Florida..6:48 PM..._**

"You sure you want to stay here for the night, Data?" La Forge asks.

Data nods.

"I need a dose of reality every once in awhile," Data said.

The machine became so big it cannot be kept in a studio anymore. It was moved to a hangar under a very tedious process and awkward stares from drivers. Data had been the one driving the machine in a semi-truck on the road. The more metal they had, the more cables and circuitry, and appliance the more hope they had to getting home. Home. The Enterprise felt more like home to Data than anything.

"It appears so," La Forge said. "I miss the Enterprise, too."

Data nods.

"I feel the same way," Data said.

La Forge smiles then departs the studio.

Data looks down to a phone that isn't a burner cell. It is one that T'Kowl stole off the pocket of a unsuspecting business man staring at a unusual sight in what T'Fella described as 'aww inspired' and 'in a trance'. Data wanted to call the Captain's actor-because the shuttle had so limited energy to send a call into the Enterprise-and tell them about the set he had been seeking refuge in for the past couple weeks.

"Siri," Data said. "Call Patrick Stewart."

"Call in progress," Siri said.

Data waits and waits.

"Call placed," Siri said. "You are now in voice messages."

"Hello, Patrick," Data said. "I just wanted to tell you I've been in the studio where the show I was portrayed in along with La Forge and two Romulans for the past couple weeks while building a worm hole machine to take us _home_." Worf, Counselor Troi, Riker, and his pet Spot. He misses everyone aboard the Enterprise. "I've wondered how the screen could convince people there is moving items on it but then I realized there is many special effects that makes it possible. The whole set reminds me of the Enterprise except nothing is actually moving on the monitors. Unlike how the Romulan's shoulders have become rounded not sharp; I remain an Android and Geordi remains blind."

Data pauses.

"I find it quite fascinating," Data admits. "That changes occur to one species but not to humans or Androids when they go to one reality where they are fictional," Data thought back at the research he had done for the many actors part of Star Trek: The Next Generation. He looks at the background picture of a tom cat on the phone. It reminds Data of Spot. "Before I go home...I have a matter to attend to. It won't be on the news, I assure you, Captain." Dang, that is a bad habit calling the actor by a different name. "I meant Patrick. Sorry. By the way have a good day."

Data turns off the phone.


	13. A child's play

_**..Feb 10th,2016..**_

 _ **..Miami...Florida..7:48 PM...**_

"Barry, why did you shave your hair off?" Richard Blanker asks.

Barry Winchentile is wearing a handmade Captain's uniform made by his sister and his hair clearly has been shaved off. Barry is at least 11 years old with clear blue eyes and instead of five fingers on his left hand he has six. Barry considers his sixth finger 'the lucky finger' since if his pinkie is unable to operate the lucky finger is able to work in it's place.

"Because I am playing Captain Picard,number one," Barry said.

"We haven't entered the studio, yet," Blanker replies.

Blanker is obviously playing Commander Riker.

Katie Patterson is playing Doctor Crusher, Blanker's friend Jack Wikers is playing Worf, and Diego Viego is playing La Forge,and another kid named Joe Smoe is portraying a rather younger version of Q. The kids brought their own props, including cameras,to make it their experience.

"Well, you look good with a bald head," Patterson said.

"And he'll have to regrow it," Wikers said.

"Does anyone know we are documenting our last run through in the studio?" Viego asks.

Data is up the stairs leaning against the rail overlooking the children.

"Um, no," Blanker said.

"Hey, where is Washington?" Barry asks. "He's suppose to play our Mr Data!"

"He is sick," Smoe said.

"All I hear is lies from you,Smoe," Barry said.

"Hey, not my fault I lie to get your butts out of trouble!" Smoe retorts.

"Enough of this," Wikers said. "Let's get the cameras rolling."

"All right!" The kids said.

The kids set up their setting and the cameras. Eventually came back in a small circle appearing to be confused as though they were expecting a additional person. They share quick glances then eye at the door. Barry sighs lowering his head then rubs the side of his temple coming to a rather sound solution. At least it was sound in his mind but rather not sound to everyone else part of this production.

"Let's improvise away the whole Data is sick deal," Barry said.

Many gasp.

"But Data is very important to the script!" Patterson claims.

Barry sighs.

"Smoe, you are filling in Washington's role by taking the place of the thing that ties this whole plot together," Barry said.

Smoe shook his head.

"But it won't be the same," Viego said. "Tonight is our last chance to play this Star Trek Fanon episode as a group of friends before it is too late."

"We can always reunite ten years from now and do this again," Barry suggests.

"We won't have that chance," Viego persists.

"Seesh, I may be rich by this time," Barry said. "We can rent this studio for a whole day."

"It won't be the same without Data in the picture," Viego remarks. "He's the very thing that binds everyone together."

"Because he is friends with everyone, nearly," Barry said.

"Correct," Viego said.

The group leave the studio.

They came back thirty minutes later with Tyrone Washington who is sick with the flu. The boy had a box of kleanex with him in his right hand. Data hid in the shadows watching them go through the doorway. Washington apparently is in make up and a Star Fleet uniform strikingly resembling Data's uniform. Data looks down towards his uniform then back up. They had replicas of the communicator on their shirt. He manages to get through the doorway out into the lightly raining scenery.

There is a parked van with headlights on mere feet away from the door.

Data walks towards the car.

Paul Blanker, age 22, is sitting in the drivers seat tapping his fingers on the wheel. Paul is Richard's big brother who understands their adoration and friendship tied to a show he can't wrap his head around. The only reason why he agreed to help the batch of friends was because he pitied them. Paul saw a dark lanky figure come over towards the van. Probably the three kids decided to scare the bajeers out of him. But they won't be able to scare dear old Paul. Paul has suffered the antics of his little brother and older sister Jessie Blanker so much that nothing scares him.

Paul rolls down the window.

"Joe," Paul said. "I know that is you."

"My name is Data," Came a voice he only heard on the TV. "Not Joe."

Paul looks over with fear in his eyes.

"So what is the matter?" Data asks. "Those kids act like they won't see each other again."

"OH MY GOD," Paul shouts, falling to his side.

Data blinks.

"'Pardon me?" Data said.

"You can't be real!" Paul exclaims.

"I am real," Data said. "Now, can I get a answer?"

"The whole block is getting turned into a mall," Paul said. "And everyone is moving away to different places."

"Aw," Data said. "That is sad."

"Yeah, it is," Paul said.

"Then you might want to know how I am real," Data said, to which he earns a nod from Paul. "You see...I and Geordi went through a wormhole. Only thing is we came to Earth instead of another quadrant. Our ship was hit by space junk and so we crash landed in Miami, Florida."

"Uh, is there anything I can do, Mr Data?" Paul asks.

"No," Data said. "Well...You can not tell anyone about this conversation we shared."

Paul nods.

"Understood," Paul said. "So...How are you going to get home?"

Data smiles.

"That is my concern," Data said. "And you wouldn't want to know."

"Right," Paul said. "Sci-Fi confuses me."

"Yet, you understood my current situation," Data said. "You have some grasp on science fiction."

Paul shrugs.

"Just a little," Paul said.

"Good enough for me," Data said. "Have a good day..."

"Paul," Paul said.

"Goodbye, Paul," Data said, and then he parts ways back into the studio.

He wanted to see their play.


	14. The muse over a play

**_.Feb 10th,2016.._**

 ** _..Miami...Florida..8:58 PM..._**

"You know, if Jean Luc was born a Q, we would have the relationship those two boys share," Came a familiar voice to Data.

Data looks over to see Q.

"Q," Data said. "Why are you here?"

"Just to watch, Data," Q said.

"Are you responsible for the worm hole?" Data asks.

Q slowly laughs.

"I wouldn't dare," Q said, then he snaps his fingers and Washington's flu is gone in the blink of an eye. "I have been having fun messing with this duo."

"So you are responsible for their neighborhood being changed?" Data asks.

"No, not that," Q said. "I wouldn't do that to kids. I have been having childish fun with them."

Data is suspicious of Q.

"I don't believe you," Data said.

"You don't have to," Q said.

"Define childish fun," Data said.

Q raises a brow leaning against the rail with his folded arms on the rail.

"You never had innocent fun?" Q asks.

A look of realization spreads on Data's face

"Oh, that definition," Data said, earning a nod from Q.

"You understand now," Q said, and with a snap of his fingers he made bunnies appear all over the place on the floor.

"BUNNIES!" Patterson shrieks.

"Where did they come from?" Barry said, rubbing his head.

"I don't know, but I don't have a cold anymore," Washington gleefully said. "Yippee!" He throws the kleanx over his head waving his arms. "I am healthy as a ox!" He then falls on his side turning turning blue. Data turns his head towards Q. "Ow."

"Q," Data said, annoyed.

Wikers and the other kids tower over Washington in concern.

"I was suppose to turn him into an ox," Q said, humiliated. "That is a honest mistake."

Q snaps his fingers and Washington is healthy again.

The bunnies are gone, as well.

"Much better," Data said.

"Where were we?" Wikers asks.

"Q was about to snap his fingers and disappear away," Barry said. "Just as how he did in the end of most episodes he is in."

"What is my line?" Wikers asks.

"A grunt," Barry said.

"But the script doesn't go further after Q leaves," Wikers said.

Smoe's eyes widen.

"That means we are improvising," Smoe said. "I can't deal with improvising!"

"I improvise everyday," Q said. "This actor is a major disappointment. Most actors improvise, some improvise the entire movie if needed."

Barry grabs Smoe by the shoulders.

"Yes, you can!" Barry said.

"I am scared," Patterson said.

"This is our last fanon episode," Washington sadly said. "So am I."

"Come on, this isn't a Kids Next Door episode," Barry said. "TAKE 9999!"

Barry drops the black and white square machinery to the floor.

"I pity them," Q said.

"Wait, you've been dimension hopping," Data said.

"Oh Data," Q said, with a sigh as though knowing what Data is going to ask. "I am not going to give you a short cut." Q looks over towards Data. "What kind of Q would I be interrupting with your long life?"

Q snaps his fingers and vanishes in a white flash.

"...Helpful," Data said.

Data looks over to see the patch of friends and their camera equipment missing. Data waits. Fifteen minutes later the group of friends are back on set looking frankly to be scared out of their wits. They were all in a group hug. The group slowly disperse picking up their props. Barry seemed to be a little more appreciative upon his return helping Patterson put the prop up. Data watches the group tiredly walk out of the studio.


	15. To seek out

_**..March 1st, 2016...3:58 PM...**_

 _ **...Miami, Florida...Warehouse hangar...**_

"Are you kidding?" Shatner asks, closing the car door. "I never met someone who sounded exactly like myself when I was a young man."

Patrick had a friend high up trace the call through his agent. The call was traced to a abandoned warehouse hangar that recently had been used in the past month with little activity. Patrick gets out of the car noticing one massive Semi-Truck parked in front of the human sized door leading inside. Patrick had only invited William Shatner to come along because he wanted someone with sense to be there.

"That is rather fortunate," Patrick said.

The two walk over towards the open hangar.

"When was the first call?" Shatner asks.

"Two months ago," Patrick said.

"Time in between calls is unheard of," Shatner said. "One time I got called by 'me' who apparently claimed to be Kirk. I thought it was a teenager so I deferred him to someone else who can help him."

Patrick can tell there is more to the story just by the look in Shatner's eyes.

"And?" Patrick asks.

"Ten years later I got a message from 'me' that was basically a thank you letter," Shatner said, with a small laugh. "I thought at the time it was the fans at it again trying to bring me back to those conventions so I stored it away and never taken another look at it."

T'Fella steps out of the darkness holding a Romulan Disruptor.

"Stop right there," T'Fella said.

Shatner and Patrick stop.

"Are you real?" Shatner asks.

"My name is T'Fella," T'Fella said. "Of Romulas."

"You don't sound like the man I spoke to," Patrick said.

"Maybe he is a voice actor," Shatner suggests.

"I do not act for fun," T'Fella said, grimly.

"That is because he is not an actor," Data said, stepping out. "Fella, lower your disruptor."

Patrick stares at Data in shock as did Shatner.

"How did they find us?" T'Fella asks.

"Data, the machine is ready," La Forge's voice came from the inside.

"My fault, partially," Data said. "Now please, lower your disruptor."

T'Fella lowers his disruptor.

"Thank you," Data said, snatching the disruptor. "I told you not to use this when there are humans around."

"How...How..." Patrick said, in shock. "Cosplayer?"

"No," Data said. "I am a Android. I cannot cosplay but I can roleplay in given situations aboard the holodeck."

"Data, did you hear-" La Forge comes forwards and saw the two. "Oh Data."


	16. To aid

_**..March 1st, 2016...4:20 PM...**_

 _ **...Miami, Florida...Warehouse hangar...**_

"Before we leave, I am heading to Area 51," Data said. "To see this matter with Amanda is resolved."

"Alone?" Patrick asks. "But you will stand out to everyone."

La Forge sighs.

"That's what I said," La Forge said.

"I intend to be caught," Data said.

Patrick and Shatner both share a 'are you mad?' reaction.

"You really are not in the right frame of mine," Shatner said.

"I'm in the right frame of mind," Data said.

"If you get caught, you will make an alternate reality of your future in our world where you are the direct result," Patrick said. They are sitting at a table right across from the machine. "I happen to have been invited recently to Area 51 but I have not accepted the invitation."

"I'll like to see what they are making, sir,"Data said.

"I want the man responsible for these gruesome deaths held accountable," Patrick said. "I am sure we can agree on one of these."

"I might have an idea to making him admit to the crime," Data said. "But you'll need to be wired."

"And I am not going to enter this building with you," Patrick said. "Perhaps La Forge and Shatner can set the machine up to explode."

"Patrick, I made a promise to her father," Data said. "I will keep it without making a sound."

"You kidding Data?" La Forge said. "There is cameras every where."

"Maybe not everywhere," Shatner said. "Some of the reports I heard about Area 51 has an underground base with a metal roofing that can open up," The three men look at him oddly with disbelief on their faces. "There is cameras what so ever for the safety of 'classified' secrets."

"William, how do you know that?" Patrick asks.

"Speculation," Shatner said.

"You are lying," Patrick said.

"You got me," Shatner said, with a sigh.

"Explain how you know, please," Data requests.

"Well, Nimoy told me about it," Shatner said. His voice became lowered at the mention of Nimoy. Leonard Nimoy, the actor who portrayed Spock. "They were building something that he really couldn't talk about."

"I am right," Data said. "If I am correct...I may have an idea what they are building."

"What are they building?" Patrick asks, with his hands in a ball on the table.

"A star ship, Patrick," Data said. "That was the matter I was going to attend to, besides Amanda. This construction was Inspired by Star Trek: The Original Series. I was lucky enough to have met with Spock long ago on Romulas."

"Is he still alive?" Shatner asks.

"In the year 2370, by my knowledge,Spock still lives," Data said.

"I never really got to say goodbye," Shatner said. "Could there be a way I can visit Spock and return home?"

"It is possible," Data said. "But not entirely impossible."

"We should plan this out," Patrick said. "We have no idea what we are going in."

"On the contrary we have a slight idea," La Forge said. "We making it go 'ka-boom' with one inside."

"Someone will have to pull the fire alarm," Data adds.

"I can pull the fire alarm," Shatner said. "I did it once...On set, by accident."

"And someone will have to get us in," La Forge said.

"I can do it," Patrick said.

"I will plant the bombs," La Forge said.

"But your visor," Patrick said. "They will surely be noticed."

"I have sunglasses," La Forge said,taking out a pair of dark glasses and a long walking stick.

k./p


	17. To pilot a shuttle

_**..March 1st, 2016...4:30 PM...**_

 _ **...Miami, Florida...Warehouse hangar...**_

"The way I see it," Data said, sitting alongside Shatner as the driver. "You are useful."

"How?" Shatner asks.

"Watch how I pilot the shuttle," Data said. "You can be our driver."

"What about the Romulans?" Shatner asks, curious.

Data looks over to the chronostasis pods.

"They are already inside," Data said. "And will be taken to our Earth. We have promised their safety in exchange to getting home."

"The Enterprise really is your home," Shatner said.

"It is," Data said. "I have served Star Fleet for twenty some years and lost my head for 4 centuries serving the Enterprise."

Shatner laughs.

"That was a amusing episode," Shatner said. "With the head part."

"I understand how it is amusing," Data said. "There is a phrase in my memory banks 'lost your head'.

"Figure of speech," Shatner said.

"I know that now," Data said. "My friends would surely miss me if I were to pass or be deactivated."

"Deactivated..." Shatner said.

"Yes," Data said. "Being deactivated is a lot like death to me."

"I am sure you have a soul," Shatner said. "And I am sure when death comes; you're going where all people go."

"Heaven," Data said.

Shatner nods.

"Yes," Shatner said.

"That's where Nimoy is," Data said.

"He is," Shatner said. "He was my greatest, and closest friend."

Shatner lowers his head down.

"How do we explain your arrival to the Enterprise?" Data asks.

Shatner looks up.

"I have an idea, and I won't like it," Shatner said.

"What is it?" Data asks, raising a brow.

"I will pretend to be Kirk," Shatner said. "Say I am his alternate counterpart or he survived somehow and wants to visit Spock before he catches up with..."

"Scotty lives in my world," Data adds.

"Scotty?" Shatner said. "Dang, his character lives on longer than Kirk."

Data does his best laugh.

"Nice joke," Data said.

"We have a good idea how this will go," Shatner said.

"La Forge to Data," La Forge said. "The machine has been launched."

Data opens the door.

"Get on," Data said. "Before I go under cloak mode."

Here's to learning how to pilot a shuttle!

It felt so surreal to be watching an Android who teaches an actor how to pilot a shuttle. For years Shatner grew adjusted to the prop that was never used on occasions up until the end of Star Trek until there were the movies. Oh god, the movies where he returned to stardom. If it wasn't for Star Trek then Shatner wouldn't be so iconic. He was the first Captain of the Enterprise in the eyes of the world.

Now here he is seeing a moving screen and the shuttle lifting off.

Shatner had to learn quick.

"It feels like I am on a train," Patrick said. "Except it is a smooth ride."

La Forge snickers.

"Everything is smooth, up until we get shot at," La Forge said.

The shuttle becomes cloaked and flies off.

"Don't remind me," Patrick said.

The worm hole machine, currently cloaked, is flying off into outer space.

"Filming must have been absurd," La Forge said, sitting across from Patrick.

"Look up silly set pictures for Star Trek: TNG without effects," Patrick said. "We looked silly in reality."

However, the machine cannot be detected by normal radar.


	18. To enter Area 51

_**.March 1st, 2016...6:30 PM...**_

 _ **...Navada, desert...Outside Area 51...**_

"I have the hang of it," Shatner said, sitting in the driver seat. "Thank you, Mr Data."

"You are welcome, Mr Shatner," Data said.

"Make sure you are a good distance above the base with the cloaking mechanism on," La Forge said. "I mean learning how to beam up so fast you might make a mistake."

Shatner smiles.

"I won't," Shatner said.

"I will be staying on Earth for the interviews regarding this explosion for being there," Patrick said. "It is the most reasonable assumption."

The back end of the shuttle opens revealing a back door.

"Agreed," Data said, unbuckling his seatbelt.

Patrick understood why Shatner wanted to visit Spock. After all, technically Nimoy lives within Spock because in some way they are alike in way that he hadn't found but apparently saw light at the end of the tunnel. Hope. The one person who resembled Nimoy strongly enough, had that best friend kind of relationship with, could Shatner say 'goodbye'. Shatner, months ago, placed values on Nimoy's grave shortly after he had the time.

"Good luck, Bill," Patrick said.

"No, good luck to you," Shatner said, with a glint in his eye.

"I will see you later,Bill," Patrick said, and with that he left the shuttle.

La Forge came out of the shuttle with a bag holding what explosives he can through security. Area 51 is rumored to be wired with metal detectors so these bombs are not easy to detect through the usual means. La Forge has on a plaid polo, jeans, dark sunglasses, and boots. Data,on the other hand, just wore a yellow shirt with a modern day communicator prop from the Star Trek Into Darkness on his shirt and had on matching dark jeans. Data wore sneakers with shoelaces that he can in fact tie.

"Did you really teach Shatner how to pilot?" Patrick asks, walking alongside Data.

"Yes, sir," Data said. "He is the pilot."

Patrick snickers.

"I must be imagining this but," Patrick said. "It seems you are sophisticated in using contractions."

"I do not notice," Data said.

"Everyone notices, Mr Data," Patrick said, with a slow shake of his head.

Data contemplates what Patrick meant pausing in his place.

"Who notices,sir?" Data asks, catching up.

"The Trekkies," Patrick said, as our view goes over his shoulder watching the Shuttle become cloaked flying in mid air.


	19. Inside Area 51

**_..March 1st, 2016...6:50 PM..._**

 ** _..Inside Area 51..._**

Data managed to enter the lower construction half of the base with ease, remarkably. The guards were out in their sleep snoring to their leisure. Data steps into the large room through the doorway. He gasps witnessing what could be defined as the most awe struck in history. How could it be so awe struck to Data?

It is the Enterprise.

In design, color, and the serial number.

He saw the windows were bigger compared to outside view reminding Data of those on the buildings in New York. He had seen numerous Youtube videos where they showed super heroes fighting it out against their villains. The design is so uncanny except for the top part that resembles a iron normally used to smooth out the wrinkles in clothes. It is like a hybrid of the Enterprise with a pan merged into a walks forwards lowering his head towards the direction he is walking in. The bombs are set to go off under a unspecified time limit set by La Forge.

"Hey," Went a tall and muscular guy. "Who are you?"

Data looks up.

"I am the man who is doing a health inspection," Data lied.

"Oh," The tall guy said. "That guy," The tall guy's head nods repeatedly. His deep scary voice worried Data about getting undetected by his skin color and his yellowish eyes. Oh dear, they stood out! "You are the Chris Worf guy."

Data nods.

"Yes," Data said. "I was told to start my check up in engineering...At this supposed warp core."

"Come on, follow me," The tall guy and muscular said.

Data saw a name tag on the man's shirt.

Florence Jackson.

"Coming, Mr Jackson," Data said, following the man.

They entered the space ship through the walking platform that stood down. Data had been beamed aboard the Enterprise on his first time unlike how many few arrived through shuttles to the never had he entered the Enterprise through this means! The back end retraction reminded Data of a humongous helicopter model landing. One he had seen in the war movies humans made in this era.

Data saw a pair of humans whistling the exact same way and look exactly the same.

"Twins," Florence said. "Been like that since birth. We have around 14 sets of twins aboard this construction."

"Hmm..." Data said. "Interesting."

"The engineering nerds are far more stubborn getting outta' that room," Florence said, sounding annoyed. "When they make a mistake; no one can stop them from fixing it. It has to be in their utmost tip top shape in order to be completed."

"And how long is that?" Data asks, as they went through corridors.

"Sometime today," Florence said.

Today, of all days!

"That...That's too soon," Data said.

"Time goes by so fast," Florence said. "A couple decades ago I was just a young lad outside making sure no one approached the base with my partner Billy Jones." He smiles. "And meeting that guy who portrayed Spock was a great honor."

"You hold actors up on a pedistool," Data said. "How come?"

"I was inspired by the red shirts to enlist," Florence said. "They may die every episode. But sire as hell didn't stop them from doing their duties."

Data smiles.

"Sounds like it," Data said.

"And we'll letting go all of the employee's," Florence said. "Including me!" He points right back at himself. His hair is apparently gray. "My resume is going to be impressive as I heard from the big guy up there!" Florence points up towards the ceiling with a smile. "My life is gonna be fantastic, ya hear."

"I hear," Data said.

They came to a door that wouldn't budge.

"You sure you want to meet the weird-o's?" Florence asks. "They may not look human because of a certain leak going on."

"I am prepared for the worst, Mr Jackson," Data said.

"Why's your skin so...golden and brown?" Florence asks.

"Because I painted it," Data said. "For this monument-us occasion."

"I don't get it," Florence said.

"I've painted myself up as Data along with some eye contact," Data lied.

"Oh!" Florence said, with a laugh. He takes out a set of keys from his pocket then shifts through them using his fingers."The little Android..." He smirks, looking up towards Data with a fond look in his eyes. "My grandparents loved that guy."

"My parents didn't share the same adoration," Data lied.

Florence opens the door.

"I wish we had met before," Florence said, taking out the keys.

"So do I," Data said.

"Here's the keys," Florence said, handing Data the keys. "They lead to different parts of the ship."

"Understood," Data said.

"Thanks," Florence said. "After you make it clear. Everyone leaves the ship. And I will get a head start."

"Goodbye, Mr Jackson," Data said.

Florence walks away whistling a merrily tune.

Data puts the keys into his pocket then enters the engineering room. It is remarkably different to the one he had seen aboard the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D. It is so circular, wide, and full of activity that Data had to wonder if the law of physics work here. The Enterprise NCC-1701-J is bigger by the inside. Data stops his observation hearing Amanda's voice coming in the distance. Amanda knew this all and she didn't do a thing. She knew the Enterprise was being built.

How could she?

Perhaps he can get answers from her this time.

Data follows the source of Amanda's voice.

Data came to a stop following the source of her voice when he saw a man similar to Q. This man is Samuel Lee Rivers a guy who happens to be currently on typical repairs on a box built into the side of the engineering room. That task would have been usually carried out by Wesley Crusher; key word: would have.

''Q?" Data said, to which he approaches Lee.

Lee is trying to repair a wire using a strange little machine.

"Q?" Data asks, now over the man's shoulder.

Lee looks over frightened for his life.

"Oh god!" Lee said, clenching at his chest. "You scared me man!"

Lee sighs, in relief Data wasn't armed.

"I did not intend to scare you," Data said, apologetically.

"Thank you," Lee said, with a sigh regaining his bearings.

"But you resemble a man I know," Data said. "A man named Q."

Lee raises his head up.

"Q?" Lee repeats, with a raise brow.

"Yes," Data said, with a nod.

"Why would someone in their right mind call themselves a Q?" Lee asks. "It is quite sad, really. They would have been bullied for being named 'Q' or 'W'." Lee sounds depressed. "Perhaps they can't live with the name Q so they hurry into something that distracts them from everything that reminds him of his name and distances himself from it as well..."

"Almost ready boys," Amanda said, in a unusual tone.

"Sorry, I have to meet up with someone," Data apologizes. "I suggest you go and get some help. Because Q is a god and part of the Q continuum who are very important to the existence of many lives that I am well known of."

Lee nods.

"I will," Lee said.

Data left Lee be.

Lee lowers his head.

"Perhaps I should get some help..." Lee said, picking up his tools and walks out through the open doorway.

15 minutes afterwards, Data came to a stop at the doorway to the inner part of the engineering warp core.

Data gasps seeing a woman in Amanda's place who looked quite alien and not of Earth. She still has curly blonde hair, freckles, but other than that her face and body characteristics are different! She is blue with black spots along her arms. Gills are on the side of her neck. She is not the same person in form to the one Data knew. Her fingers are longer yet still had the human phalanges shape.

"Amanda?" Data asks.

"WHO MOVED THE DAMN CONCEALER PIPE PUT OF THE CONCEALMENT HOLE?" Amanda shouts.

A bunch of men similar to her but had uncanny resemblance to cheetah's similar to Amanda all shrug. Data takes out his tricorder then scans the group. It became clear whatever happened here changed the group into a intelligent, kind, and very inventive race with their fingers. Amanda's blue glowing eyes look towards Data. Their blue eyes are a result of being around technology for so long it becomes part of their life source asides to normal food produced by humans.

They are the Concherians.

"What the hell are you?" Amanda asks, in a different language.

"Data," Data said, stepping forwards. "I'm a Android."

Data notices burns on the side of her wrists.

"What is wrong with this fella?" James Tipherius asks.

"I don't know you," Amanda said.

"Amanda," Data said. "Stavo murdered your father and I"m enacting his promise." He takes out a fake badge. "I have inspected this vessel and declared it unsafe to be piloted, resided in, or be worked in. You must all leave, right now."

"And what would you do if we do not?"

"You'll die," Data said. "I believe you'll prefer not to."

"Let's go," Tipherius said.

Most of the men and women leave.

"I don't know you," Amanda said. "Yet you know my name."

Data looks up to see a pile that shouldn't be out of place.

"We know each other," Data said. "How long has the pipe been this way?"

"I don't know," Amanda said.

"Probably long enough based off your reaction and facial features," Data said. "This ship is never going to fly or see the light of day, now, go out."

"I must fix this abnormality," Amanda said.

Amanda climbs the bars using her toes to grasp onto the edges that stuck out. She didn't wear shoes as her toes are elongated kind of like a monkey. Amanda hops off after straightening the bar into it's rightful place. Shatner had asked Data how he can pilot and pull the alarm at the same time. Data had told Shatner there is a system for the shuttle called temporary autopilot.

"Now, where do we go?" Amanda asks, puzzled.

"Out," Data said. "And for those infected as well...Life will never be the same. They'll be taken to my world."

"What is your world?" Amanda asks.

"Amanda, I told you about it numerous times," Data said. "Remember."

Fire alarms went off all over the building.

"Oh no, fire," Amanda said.

"I might have a better idea how to get everyone to our world," Data said. "How many shuttles did you build?"

"Enough to carry a hundred," Amanda said. "How come I don't remember you?"

Data recalls a machine he saw at the entrance that was like a metal detector except it is not.

"I am afraid your memory has been the subject to being wiped," Data said,taking out a device from his jean pocket. "Shatner, I have an idea but it will still require the Enterprise be destroyed..." He looks over towards Amanda. "We are going to be playing 'follow the leader'."


	20. Never infuriate a alien woman

. _ **.March 1st, 2016...7:10 PM...**_  
 _ **..Inside Area 51...**_  
"Stop right there!" Stavo demands, holding a gun in his hand.  
"Johnny?" Amanda said.  
"Tell her what you did," Data said.  
"I did nothing," Stavo said. "Except stopping you from being lead away by a freak."  
Data frowns.  
"I am a Android," Data said. "I look nothing like a freak."  
Amanda is puzzled.  
"What did you do?" Amanda asks.  
"Nothing," Stavo said.  
"He killed your father," Data said.  
"I did not!" Stavo shouts. "That freak did!"  
"And tell Amanda why her memory has been wiped for the past couple years," Data said.  
"Because it is necessary in protecting our hope and dreams to defending our home," Stavo said.  
Amanda's eyes change in recognition.  
"Stavo..." Amanda said. "I know you didn't have a good relationship with my daddy..." Amanda and her father were relatively close, very close, parental figure wise. "But you had no reason..." She is in close proximity to Stavo. "To lie at my face."  
Concherians are rather...Unpredictable.  
Amanda flips over Stavo then yanks the gun out of his grip.  
Lee saw this so he froze in place at first in fear. Stavo stares up towards Amanda apparently not expecting that. Amanda looks up towards Lee making a low unevened pitch growling sound. The water sprinkling out of the ceiling made it even more intense and frightening for dear Lee! Concherians are rather superhumanly strong and can withstand the heat but the cold temperatures can effect them as they do to humans.  
"Don't hurt Stavo,Amanda," Data said. "He must pay for his crimes."  
"Crimes," Amanda repeats, staring down upon Stavo.  
"Yes," Data said. "He must have killed other people, after all, this was to be completed...And he's doing it for the protection of this planet," Data glares over towards Stavo. "Which in fact does not require such murder. The Federation did not need to do that."  
Amanda picks Stavo up by his shirt.  
"Don't kill me," Stavo pleads.  
Amanda growls.  
"I won't," Amanda said. "You are just on the other end of this grip!"  
Then Amanda punches Stavo at the face knocking him out.


	21. Out of the base

_**..March 1st, 2016...7:20 PM...**_

 _ **..Outside Area 51...**_

Data and Amanda ran out of the base through the back entrance hand in hand. They came to a final stop about five feet away. Amanda's grip around Data's hand loosens. She feels along her neck to encounter what is not usual. Amanda gasps then takes a gray obvious phone out of a pocket while cloaked shuttles flew in a straight line easily distinguished because of the sunlight tickling though the clouds. The light from the phone highlights her blue face as her eyes dart on the screen searching. She slides on the right then taps on a button.

Amanda gasps.

"This...This..." Amanda said. "This is what I am?"

"For your lifetime, yes it is," Data said.

"Oh my cheeseburgers," Amanda said, in shock.

Data taps on the communicator.

"Shatner, beam us up!" Data said.

"On it," Shatner said. "Hold still. Second time I am beaming up someone."

Amanda saw a large group of people gathered outside the base appearing to be panicked and scared to be honest. She even saw a co-worker, the lonely and very miserable Samuel Lee Rivers, standing out in the crowd looking down towards the dirt. A white flash appeared and it soon faded away to leave a man similar to Lee in looks but he wore a uniform that had redness to it and a golden object on it. The man taps on Lee's shoulder. Lee looks over, and the man is gone, Lee turns his head away puzzled.

The man in the uniform did the exact same thing, again!

"Stop it," Lee said. "Who ever is tapping my god damn shoulder stop this at once!" Lee closed his eyes, talked to himself, and ignored any other antics made by the man in the red uniform very similar to him. "Stop it, stop it, stop it...It is only your imagination at work."

Amanda saw several pairs of headlights coming towards the compound base.

Amanda witnesses her surroundings change while Stavo tied up among the crowd with his hands bound similar to handcuffs. The man who resembles Lee stops his act. The curiously devious man rubs his chin probably contemplating the best way to get Lee's attention. The man grins shortly there after then turns himself into a cat. A huge lioness. The lioness touches Lee's leg. Lee stiffens, feeling sweat drip down his skin.

Patrick saw this happening. Patrick couldn't believe his eyes. There stood a omnipotent man with the forever immortalized young version of John De Lancie. His dark brown curly hair graying at the side right around the ears. The large lioness turns into a man again. Lee whips around to face head on to see Q. Lee's face falters at seeing a man resembling him.

And it only took one, "Hello, Lee," from Q for Lee to faint.

"Q!" Patrick shouts.

Q looks over.

"Bye," Q said, and within a snap he is gone in a flash.


	22. Aboard the shuttle

_**..March 1st, 2016...7:25 PM...**_

 _ **..The shuttle..**_

In a blue faze the surroundings change from a desert to the inside of a space craft that has two pods stacked on top of one another. She finds herself on a seat buckled in, somehow, which makes Amanda puzzled. Amanda looks up to see Data and La Forge now in the driver's seat while Shatner is now in the passenger seat reading a datapad.

"How did I get buckled?" Amanda asks.

"You buckled yourself in," Shatner said, paying attention to the datapad.

"All right folks," La Forge said. "We are now going outside of Earth's atmosphere, put your force fields up."

"Well, technically, you were already set to be buckled in," Data said. "This shuttle is capable of automatically buckling up whoever sits down."

Shatner puts down the datapad along the table where it is revealed he too is wearing seatbelt.

"The other shuttles are on auto-pilot," La Forge said. "Here we go!"

Amanda can feel the shuttle shake and tremble as it tore through various levels of the atmosphere. God knows how it must have felt for the unsure passengers on the other shuttle! Amanda closed her eyes clenching onto the seat belt keeping her knees together from knocking against each other. She can see the stars in the distance probably a godzilion years away. What she learned in Science Class all went over her head. Her eyes are full of curiosity. For that one moment Amanda's belief in Science Fiction had been raised.

A gigantic machine floating in the air about the size of a rounded humongous item used in a fictional franchise called 'Stargate' has a water pool like opening in the middle. Shatner and Amanda have wide eyes at the huge abnormality. Usually that would be seen on the huge wide screen in cinemas! But here it is. The one thing that two Romulans worked on for three whole months or so. Was it 2 months? Some people don't care about time being exact.

"The gate will close shortly after your shuttle," La Forge said. "And it will break apart."

"Then crash land on Earth?" Shatner asks.

"Yes," La Forge and Data said at once.

Shatner blinks, taking in the information.

''Someone could come across it and attempt to rebuild it," Shatner said. "Maybe it should be destroyed properly after my return."

La Forge smiles.

"Mr Shatner," La Forge said. "No one is going to be able to put this baby back together."

Then the five Alternate Universe settles and Enterprise shuttle went through the gate.

The gate closes and becomes inactive losing power for the time being.


	23. Returning to the Enterprise

_**..2370..**_

"Sir," Worf said. "We are being hailed."

"On screen," Picard said, getting up.

The screen comes up to show a shuttle with six other shuttles. Picard raises a brow at this. It is odd to see five random shuttles all resembling the first one in the lead except for some minor differences in the design model. The screen changes to the inside of the 1st one showing Data, La Forge, a strange woman, and a man resembling Kirk. Wait, he IS Kirk. The very legendary one who worked with Spock.

"Hello Captain," Data said.

Picard could only recognize Kirk by the photo's.

But how could this be?

By now Kirk should have been dead.

"Is that Kirk with you?" Picard asks.

"Yes," Data said. "He crash landed on Earth three decades ago and we found him," Kirk could see the Worf aboard, and boy, he couldn't believe his eyes. A real living Klingon. "He wants to meet up with Spock before returning to Earth."

"And those passengers?" Picard asks.

"We'll explain once aboard," Data said.

"It is best we tell you in person, Captain," La Forge said.

"All right," Picard said. "We'll beam the others aboard. Welcome back,you two. Picard out."


	24. Aboard the Enterprise

**_..2370..._**

 ** _...The Enterprise...Shuttle Bay.._**

"Take Kirk to his quarters," Picard said.

"Yes sir," Worf said, then he gazes over to Kirk.

We are calling Shatner as 'Kirk' because to them he is Kirk!

The two went out of the Shuttle bay.

"Is your name 'Worf' by any chance?" Kirk asks.

"Yes," Worf said.

"You remind me of a Worf who defended me at trial on Kronos," Kirk said.

"He is my grandfather," Worf said. "I was named after him."

Kirk smiles.

"He saved my life with that side note," Kirk said. "I can see why you were named after him. It is quite the honor."

Worf nods.

"It is," Worf said.

Shatner had been so adjusted to seeing a man be put under make up and props in order to become a Klingon that this site is totally unbelievable. In the living flesh. Worf had those ridges on his forehead, dark brown hair, and the eyes of a human. Shatner really wanted to poke Worf to make sure he isn't Michael Dorn under that make up. He saw the side monitors on the wall where some people stood and some people walk by.

Star Trek being real totally blew his mind away.

Worf came to a stop.

"Here is your quarters," Worf said. "For the time being."

The doors open to Kirk.

"That's a lot of change," Kirk notes. "I like it."

Kirk enters the room then Worf left right after the doors close.

Shatner went over to the replicator.

"Replicator," Shatner said. He had to test it out, surely. "Lemonade. Cool."

"Lemonade being made," The replicator spoke back.

A glass of lemonade appears in a glass cup.

"Lemonade completed," The replicator said.

Shatner picks up the cup then takes a sip out of the drink.

"Hmm," Shatner said. "Nice."

Shatner drinks away the lemonade.


	25. Alone, maybe not

_**..2370...**_

 _ **...Enterprise..20 minutes later...**_

"Hello," Came a older but young sounding voice.

The voice sounded younger than Shatner.

Shatner looks up to see a strange man in a uniform similar to Picard standing at the door.

"You didn't knock," Shatner said.

"I am Q," Q said, ignoring what Shatner had said. "And I know who you are."

"Oh, that Q," Shatner said, recalling some fans at a convention dressed up as this man and claimed to be Q.

"I'll like to help you see your friend again,"Q said. "Only because Jean Luc asked me." He comes over to Shatner. "It will take at least a day depending on traffic."

"But you are a Q," Shatner said. "You don't have traffic."

"Course we do," Q said. "There are other Q's out there. Not just me."

Shatner nods, pretending to get it.

"I see," Shatner said.

"And you will need to look Romulan," Q said.

Q snaps his fingers and then Shatner looks like a Romulan.

"I assume this is not going to be easy," Shatner said.

"Nothing comes easy," Q said, at first he had a grim look. That grim look is replaced by a light one. "I have a game and you will have fun. It lasts a day."

Q snaps his fingers and the two are gone in a flash.


	26. Back to Earth

_**...2370...**_

 _ **...One day later...**_

"How was the trip?" Picard asks.

"It was..." Kirk stops, unsure how to describe it. "Surprisingly fun."

Picard raises a brow.

"Fun?" Picard asks.

"It was a game," Kirk said. "To tell apart which Romulan is..." He stops. "It is not that easy to describe but if I had to describe it would be being observant like Sherlock Holmes."

The two resume walking towards the shuttle bay.

"He was light on you," Picard said. "And not so complex as Q usually is."

"What is a M?" Kirk asks.

"A lettter," Picard said.

Shatner shook his head.

"No," Shatner said. "A man. He and Q had a conflict...Q called him 'M'."

"That is...not surprising," Picard said. "I won't be surprised if there is a continuum for all the letters in the alphabet."

"That's what I thought at first," Kirk said. "Until Q told me there is two continuum's, the bad guys and the good guys. The bad guys are the M and the good guys are the Q."

"The Q being good?" Picard said. "I find it hard to believe they are good."

"Well, the way he explained it made sense," Kirk said. "The Q actually do good things you don't notice."

Picard thought about it.

"That is actually a good point," Picard said.

The two walk into the shuttle bay.

"The shuttle is ready," La Forge said. "It is the shuttle from the other Earth."

Picard and Kirk shook hands.

"I am glad you could revist a old friend," Picard said.

Shatner recalled his goodbye to Spock, "Goodbye,Spock...Live long and prosper." with his hand doing the iconic hand sign usually made by Vulcans. It was Nimoy who taught him how to do that during production in 'Amok time'. It was an interesting sign that brought Shatner's curiosity.

"Me too," Kirk said.

The handshake ended so Kirk gets into the shuttle.

"Is the coordinates in?" Kirk asks.

La Forge nods.

"You are all set to go," La Forge said.

Shatner presses a few buttons making the doors close. La Forge walks away from the shuttle then stops at the door. The wall to the shuttle bay opens up revealing space with endless stars everywhere. The shuttle backs out of the shuttle bay into open space. Picard is at the door watching it too.

Shatner turns the shuttle away, presses a button, and then he warps off.

"I am very surprised you were able to find Kirk," Picard said.

La Forge smiles.

"Me too," La Forge said.

 **The End.**


End file.
